Overkill
"Listen buddy I'm all for blowing up a burger-stand for kicks and kicking a cop car into a lake but when you went and stole that kid's skateboard you went too freaking far!" ~ Overkill (lecturing a Feral gang for stealing - despite having went on a pointless rampage moments earlier) ' Overkill' is a crazed antihero who loves three things in life: food, adventure and "big freaking weapons" - he believes that the best things in life can be found while hurling down a stellar highway at light-speed drinking a can of patented "Whoop-Ass" and tinkering with a newly bought Mrk.10 Bazooka.. needless to say this has left him on the wrong side of the law many times, yet Overkill also has a soft spot for kids and women: seeing himself as a protector of sorts over them - this serves to greatly annoy strong-willed heroines such as Aquaon who don't need or want a man around to help them.. Yet Overkill never seems to learn his lesson and keeps coming back for more. Origin Overkill was once a mild-mannered young man who was a stereotypical geek - complete with his own ant-farm, who he cherised like children: despite his father's endless efforts to get his son to "toughen up" and "be a man" the young Overkilljust refused to do so - one day his father snapped and threw out his ant-farm, this traumatised Overkill and he ran away from home. However he didn't get far as he ran into the path of a truck, which swerved to avoid him and in the process dumped a load of unstable mutagenic chemicals onto the boy - horribly scarring him and he was feared dead: yet amazingly he survived and on the trip to the hospital paramedics looked on in shock as the boy's scars healed rapidly and he grew an inhuman muscle-mass: he literally leapt out of the moving ambulance, breaking his bonds, then proceeded to run into the wilderness and was presumed lost for years. However Overkill remained alive and active in the wilderness, wrestling with cougars and bears while also living amongst a variety of animals - his mind having all but snapped due to the chemicals surging through his brain: he claims to have spent a long time living with a local beaver population "learning their peaceful ways" but as with anything Overkill says this has to be taken with a serious grain of salt. Eventually Overkill returned to civilisation, now a full-grown man, and instantly took a liking to absurdly large and destructive machines and weaponry - he also found himself indulging in many hunger-induced rampages as he realised civilisation provided many fine establishments for dining (though he rarely paid the bill - or even kept the building standing afterwards). Overkill's madness was opposed by Liberator and Freedom-Striker and he proceeded to brutally beat Freedom-Striker until Liberator yelled at him to stop, Overkill was confused and didn't understand why she was so angry - she then proceeded to give him a verbal beatdown on his actions and he finally understood what he was doing was wrong - he apologised then leapt away before Liberator could make good on her threat to kill him. Overkill spent the next few months wandering the ocean depths - deciding he was too dangerous to live amongst the "normal" people anymore - while there he met Kurse, a member of the Atlantic Defence and he convinced Overkill to return to the surface and make amends for his misdeeds. Thus Overkill returned to surface and made a new pledge: to protect the world and undo his past misdeeds: even if he has to smash everything apart to do so.. a unique cause to be sure. Powers Overkill is immensely powerful - a man capable of altering reality in an almost cartoon-like fashion he is limited only by his imagination, which is thankfully usually limited to big weapons, girls and cars - as well as food.. lots of food, in fact Overkill requires a near-constant supply of food in order to keep his power active and hungers incredibly fast: he is also immortal to the extreme, even capable of surviving in the depths of space without harm. Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon